<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for the rest of my life by unamusedunenthused (snazzyboi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167422">for the rest of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyboi/pseuds/unamusedunenthused'>unamusedunenthused (snazzyboi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Aged-Up Character(s), But It's Not Really Mentioned, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, Kyoshi Island, Making Out, Mornings, Northern Water Tribe, Sharing a Bed, Snowball Fight, Suki is NOT a morning person, a little tiny bit of angst, anyway it's pretty much suki and yue not being able to get enough of each other, but Yue makes her all soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyboi/pseuds/unamusedunenthused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki and Yue enjoy each other's company and they talk about the future they want together.</p><p>Day 2: Domesticity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suki/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for the rest of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE</p><p> </p><p>Yue has never liked the formal parties she is forced to attend as the daughter of the chief.  They are stuffy, boring, and filled with people who put on a show of niceties to gain political advantages.  It’s all so shallow.  But, unfortunately, it is a duty of hers to show face.  The best part of the night is heading back to her room, lying down and relaxing.  Taking off the gaudy furs, the too-tight shoes, and exhaling.  </p><p>A new bright spot has emerged for Yue, however, in the form of her girlfriend Suki.  Suki attends the formal events as her plus one and boy does she break up the tension.  For one, she looks fantastic in her outfit and sharp eyeliner, so Yue can’t take her eyes off the girl.  Suki also always scoots her chair closer to Yue when they eat and her hand rests on Yue’s thigh never failing to make her swoon.  Suki will lean over and whisper jokes into her ear and the giggles that spill out tend to draw some stern glances, but that just makes them both laugh harder.  She is beyond thankful for Suki.</p><p>The party tonight is just like any other.  They dance with each other, holding on tight like they’re being pulled apart by a force from above.  Suki’s face is illuminated by the moon, giving her pale skin a glow that Yue commits to her memory, a moment that she can think about when she misses her.  They sit to eat at the big table, and Suki rattles on to Yue about all her favorite water tribe dishes, all while rubbing her hand up and down Yue’s leg.  Yue just stares at her girlfriend in lovestruck awe, another moment to remember.</p><p>But of course, like any other party, the best part is going home.  The pair runs through the snow laughing and shoving at each other as they go.  Yue tosses a snowball at Suki who turns around with a competitive flame in her eyes.  “Oh, you want to play that game?  You got it, Princess.”</p><p>Suki ducks behind one of the buildings so Yue does the same.  She peeks out and a snowball comes flying her way.  She hides back behind the wall again with a playful shriek.  Yue waits for what feels like a long time, so she decides to come out from her spot.  When she does, Suki is no longer perched behind the building.  Yue turns around just in time to see Suki flying at her, and they tumble to the ground together in a heap of limbs and giggling.</p><p>“Suki!” Yue says as the other girl pins her down.</p><p>“Yes, my love?” Suki asks, leaning down slowly.</p><p>“You’re on top of me,” she replies.</p><p>“Sounds pretty normal.”  Yue’s face heats up and she groans in embarrassment.</p><p>“Just kiss me so I don’t have to look at your stupid, smug face anymore.”  Suki does what she’s told and connects her lips with Yue’s.  They part and surge back like the waves of the ocean hitting the sand.  Nothing is more natural for Yue than the ease of their kisses, the ease of Suki’s hands exploring her body, the ease of her own fingers tangling up in Suki’s hair.  Everything else in life is hard, so easy is a blessing.</p><p>Suki pulls back and Yue admires the way her pupils have become enlarged and her swollen lips.  But she would much rather continue the admiration in the warmth of her bedroom.  “I’m freezing down here, care to take this elsewhere?” She asks.</p><p>Suki laughs and gets up, extending a hand to Yue.  Suki yanks her in for one more kiss, then they continue to make their way to the palace.</p><p>Yue enjoys how Suki’s face lights up every time she sees the interior of Yue’s home.  Pure awe mixed with the familiarity of visiting often.  </p><p>“Have I ever told you how cute you look when you come here?” Yue asks, pulling Suki up the stairs.</p><p>“Many times actually,” Suki says as they finally walk into Yue’s room.  Immediately Yue gives Suki a push towards the bed, making her stumble a little and hit the sheets with a noise of surprise.  “That was kinda hot.”</p><p>“Kinda?” Yue makes a skeptical face while crawling on top of Suki.  She leans in the whole way until her lips are barely hovering over Suki’s.  If one of them speaks it would be right on the other’s mouth.</p><p>“Very,” Suki whispers.  It can barely be heard because Yue closes the gap between them.  Their bodies melt together just like the wax of a candle running down it and making a new shape.  They pull away for gasping breaths of air, but Yue knows she can’t stay away for too long, so she dives right back into the all-encompassing world of Suki.</p><p>Suki, who always calms her down when she gets angry about the misogynistic tribe she is the princess of, who gives the most wonderful massages, who runs an elite group of female warriors, who likes being held by Yue just as much as she likes doing the holding--Suki is everything.  This time when they pull away, Yue leans back so that she can look at the girl beneath her.</p><p>“Suki,” Yue says because she loves the sound of Suki’s name on her tongue.</p><p>And the sheer devotion Yue can see in Suki’s eyes alone is enough to make her explode, then the words, “I want to hear you say my name like that for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Yue is taken aback in the best way, so Suki fills the silence with more gorgeous words.</p><p>“Tui and La, if I could wake up every morning with you there, an absolute angel, I’d never be pissed that it’s too early ever again.  I want to live with you.  I’d cook you food even though I’m terrible at it.  I’d steal your clothes ‘cause you have such beautiful things and they’d smell like you and, and--Yue I love you so much,” she says, trailing off.  She brings her hand up to Yue’s cheek, brushing away the tears Yue hadn’t realized had fallen away with her thumb.  Suki kisses her softly, the most gentle of touches.  </p><p>“I love you too, Suki.  I would love all those things you said.  It would make me so happy to be at your side, living our lives together,” she pauses, “maybe even, starting a family?” </p><p>She knows Suki will respond positively, but nothing could have prepared her for the heart-stopping, world-changing gaze being sent to her.  <em> Suki never fails to amaze me, </em>she thinks.</p><p>“Yue, you could not be more wonderful.  Of course, I’d start a family with you.  Anything you want, my love, I’ll do it.”</p><p>Instead of speaking, Yue lunges into Suki’s arms and presses their lips together in a bruising kiss.</p><p> </p><p>KYOSHI ISLAND</p><p> </p><p>Suki rubs her eyes, shielding them from the light streaming in through the window.  Her body is weary from a restless night, and she wishes that she could turn back time and get at the very least another hour of sleep.  She is about to let out a frustrated groan when she looks to her left, and every single negative thought buzzing around her mind blinks away in an instant.  </p><p>Her eyes start their journey at the messy head of pure white hair strewn all over the pillow.  The sun hits it just right, illuminating it so that it is almost too bright to look at.  Yue’s caramel skin looks oh-so-soft and Suki impulsively reaches out, trailing from her shoulders to the valley of her waist, the expanse of her stomach.  Yue stirs, rolling from her side to her back and Suki nearly passes out.  Yue’s face is framed in gold like an angel.  Suki traces the curve of her eyebrow, the sharp bone of her cheek, the spot where her ear meets her jaw, the line of her parted lips.</p><p>Yue’s eyes flutter open and Suki’s face splits to the biggest smile she’s had in a while.</p><p>“Morning, my love,” she says to the beautiful girl waking up under her fingertips.</p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart,” Yue mutters in response.  She makes a kissy-face at Suki, signaling her to give her a kick-start.  Suki chuckles as she leans down and their lips meet, the same fireworks shooting up bright colors in the background like always.  Something about the domestic intimacy of waking up next to Yue makes this make-out session even better than the one that turned into more the night before.  Maybe it’s the way that Suki’s heart flutters in her chest thinking about doing this every day in the future, or maybe it’s Yue’s eagerness to dive right in like they didn’t just wake up.  Either one works for Suki if it means she can keep kissing Yue.</p><p>“Hi,” Yue says, her forehead pressed against Suki’s.</p><p>“Hi there, you come here often?”</p><p>Yue giggles softly, “Often, yes, s’not enough though.”</p><p>“You can say that again,” Suki replies, poking Yue’s side, drawing out another giggle.</p><p>“My job offer for you still stands.  Come be my bodyguard.”</p><p>“That's a little unprofessional don’t you think?  Scandalous even?” </p><p>Yue huffs, “I suppose it’s on the unprofessional side.  I just miss you all the time when you’re here.”</p><p>“I know.” Suki pulls Yue into her arms and kisses her head.  Yue pulls Suki’s arms closer to her.  “Don’t forget that someday we won’t need to be apart.  You can live here on Kyoshi Island, or I could come live with you, or we can go somewhere else, anywhere you want.”</p><p>“What if we ran away right now?” Yue asks quietly.  She sounds very serious, and it surprises Suki.</p><p>“Like without telling anyone?”</p><p>“Yeah.” The response is fast.</p><p>“I don’t know if you really mean that.  I know how much you love me, but I can’t be worth leaving behind your whole life without a trace.  Because you also love your family and your people.  You should at least tell them that your heart is elsewhere before going,” Suki says.</p><p>“You’re worth any sacrifice I could make and I’m not kidding.  But, you’re right.  I owe them a goodbye.”</p><p>They sit in a silence that morphs into the comfortable quiet that falls when you’re with someone you love, basking in the glory that is being close to each other.  Suki knows that they will have to have more hard conversations about how to get to the future they want, but for now, she holds her whole world in her arms.  </p><p>She closes her eyes, daydreaming about this being their bed, the one in the home they will share.  She hears the sound of a child laughing, running down the hallway towards the room.  The child jumps onto the bed and collapses into Yue’s arms, calling her mommy and turning to Suki and calling her mama.  It’s such a simple hope, not particularly specific.  All she needs to be happy is for Yue to be happy.</p><p>“You know, I just thought about our kid running into our bedroom to join in on all the cuddling we do,” Suki says.  She doesn’t need to see Yue’s face to know she’s smiling.</p><p>“That would be nice, really nice actually,”  the other girl replies.  She feels Yue place a kiss on her arm, so she reciprocates by kissing the crook of Yue’s neck.  Yue’s head falls back onto Suki’s shoulder and Suki takes it as an invitation to keep pressing kisses to the skin there, making Yue sigh quietly.  “Do you think what we want is too much to ask for?” Yue gasps out when Suki nips instead of kissing.  </p><p>Suki stops, taking in the question.  “No, not at all.  I think what we want is very reasonable.  You deserve to be happy, even if it’s not the way you thought you would have.  You’re in charge of your own life,” she answers.</p><p>Yue shifts so that she is now looking Suki right in the eyes.</p><p>“<em> We </em>deserve to be happy.”</p><p>Suki smiles.</p><p>“We sure do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>